


and that’s when i watched it begin again

by luckycharmz



Series: the sweet life [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: I usually post on Sunday’s but I’ve had this waiting a while and since it’s my birthday I figured I’d post today instead.Happy birthday to my baby Noel Fisher who turned 36 yesterday🥺March babies are the best, just the facts-set around the same time as Mickey Mouse :)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: the sweet life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585738
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	and that’s when i watched it begin again

**Author's Note:**

> I usually post on Sunday’s but I’ve had this waiting a while and since it’s my birthday I figured I’d post today instead. 
> 
> Happy birthday to my baby Noel Fisher who turned 36 yesterday🥺 
> 
> March babies are the best, just the facts
> 
> -  
> set around the same time as Mickey Mouse :)

Ian’s just stepping through the doors to their home with his satchel hung over one shoulder and a stack of papers to grade in the other. He’d been so ready to get away from the damned school that he hadn’t taken the time to put everything away. Instead he placed everything on the passenger seat and drove home in means to see his family. 

He’s exhausted, mostly from the fact that it’s a Friday and students pay least attention on this day of the week. Though it’s understandable, considering he was one of those students, it doesn’t mean he has to like it. The fact that it’s been raining on and off only makes the day more gloomy. 

He toes his shoes off and walks through the short hallway and is met with his favorite sight. Lily clapping and playing on the floor alongside Mickey. Both mirroring the same smiles, only Lily has far less teeth than her dad. They both turn to look up just as Ian sets his bag and papers on the table along with his keys. 

“Look at my baby,” he coos, kneeling down from where he‘s standing. Her ocean eyes and freckles standing brightly against her creamy complexion. 

“Well hey to you too.” Mickey grins and Ian rolls his eyes. 

“Was talking to her, smartass.”

“No cussing, dumbass.”

“You literally just did.” Ian shakes his head but instead makes grabby hands toward their daughter. “C’mere, Lils. Walk to daddy.” He tilts his head to the side and gives a softer smile. For the past two weeks she’s been standing but falling just as she takes a step then gives up. “Please?”

She giggles, making grabby hands back at him. 

“Looks like she wants her way, man. I’d listen if I were you.”

“She must be your daughter then. Good thing I can handle you, huh?” He smirks then shifts his gaze back to Lily. “Come on, Lils. I know walking sounds like the end of the world but you’re gonna have to one day or the other. Better you do it while both your daddies are here.” 

“Yeah or your dad over there’s gonna mope around for weeks on how he missed out.” Mickey raises a brow but then she’s leaning into him and pushing herself up. Hands on Mickey’s shoulder as she balances herself on her chubby feet. 

“I tell you I love you today, Mickey?” Ian’s playful demeanor is replaced with his puppy dog eyes in a heart beat. The look that makes Mickey’s stomach churn with butterflies or whatever. 

“..no” he mumbles, voice caught in his throat as he shifts his eyes to Lily, trying to avoid Ian’s soft gaze. 

“Well don’t hold your tongue.” 

Really, Mickey should’ve known Ian wasn’t done, he set himself up for that one as he feels a smile tug his own lips and gives Ian the finger. “Asshole.”

“Would you stop swearing? At this rate she’ll know all the cuss words by five and all thanks to her daddy Mick. Isn’t that right, mush?” He claps his hands and she looks towards him. Watchful eyes on his hands. 

“Because daddy E is a goddamn sain-“ His response is cut off at the feel of Lily’s other hand falling off his shoulder. Both her hands are at her side as she takes a wobbly step forward, both Ian and Mickey’s mouths fall open. 

She takes another step. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that. Come on,” Ian murmurs, falling onto his knees now. Then she’s taking another step and before they know it, she’s easily running over to him and into his chest. Ian closes his arms around her before standing up and nuzzling into her. “Mickey,” he breathes, looking at his husband who is now right beside him. 

“Fuck, Ian. She fucking did that,” he gasps and neither of them have it in them to care for Mickey swearing because their daughter just took her first fucking steps. Mickey wraps a hand behind each of his favorite red heads and kisses Ian hard on the cheek. “Welcome fucking home, man.” He smiles before kissing his lips.

Before Lily, Ian was more than happy— _grateful_ , to be able to spend so many firsts with Mickey. His first (and only) love. Though with each passing one, it meant there was one less first. But standing here, realization bestows, this is just the beginning. He’s holding on and never letting go. 

It’s safe to say the exhaustion Ian had felt moments ago is nowhere to be felt.

**Author's Note:**

> End. I hope you enjoyed this sweet and short piece of fluff. Comment what you thought + prompts. ❤️


End file.
